


find me a lover (we both can enjoy)

by chocolatecrack



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecrack/pseuds/chocolatecrack
Summary: “Inoo-chan wanted to try something with us,” he catwalks towards me slowly, a smirk on his face and a dark look in his eyes. “And I’ve wanted to try this forsolong.”
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Nakajima Yuto, Inoo Kei/Yamada Ryosuke, Nakajima Yuto/Yamada Ryosuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: JUMPing Fic Carnival 2019





	find me a lover (we both can enjoy)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [h_itoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/gifts).



> GOD I'M SORRY THIS IS LATE AND THIS IS NOT THE BEST THING I CAN COME UP WITH AKSJAKLDFHAJKFHJKDHKL but!! I took your prompt of sexual tension sort of AND the threesome prompt and thought HMMMMMM let's go with that! I did it with my favorite trio which was also in your list of pairs so it's only fitting! I hope you enjoy this recipient-san! Happy reading!

It was the way he looked at me, that morning, while we were in a photo shoot for a magazine. I think it was the suits’ fault, mostly. Because we all looked snazzy, if I do say so myself. Even him with his too adorable of a face. 

He kept telling me I looked sharp and sophisticated and very _very_ handsome. Yamada kept laughing at us from a distance, which I will never understand. I thought he would be jealous, and I would have to beg for his forgiveness later on, one way or another. Apparently the situation amuses him. Curious.

But even so, when Inoo was all over me the whole photo shoot, I couldn’t help but notice the shape of his face, the length of his neck, the jutting of his collarbones, the dip of his lips. It was like something was hypnotizing me to look. I don’t get it.

When Yamada and I get a chance to talk at a corner, I’m surprised by what he says.

“Inoo seems to be very interested in you today,” and I don’t even notice a hint of jealousy in his voice. I wonder why.

“Oh?”

“And I am _very_ interested in something else, too,”

I would know that tone of voice anywhere. He only uses it when he wants something extremely specific and detailed. And by specific and detailed I mean a kink that would end all the kinks. _Fuck_ , I don’t know what I’m in for.

He decides to move closer though, whisper in my ear sending a shiver down my spine. “Meet me after the shoot, at your place. Don’t go before I do.”

And I’m putty in Yamada Ryosuke’s hands, always, so I weakly nod yes. I can never resist him, the devil. Never ever. I wouldn’t want to resist anyway.

I count the seconds until the shoot is over, his voice repeating itself in my head over and over and over and I had to constantly distract myself from it for fear of… well. Something that need not be seen by anyone in public. Especially because I was wearing too tight pants that just got a little bit tighter. Damn it, Yamada.

Inoo and him look my way, a little while after. I spot them chatting by the food table, eyeing me from a distance, from the ground up. I know from the look in Yamada’s eyes that he’s planning something mischievous. And with Inoo too? My heart suddenly races.

When the shoot is _finally_ over, I hurriedly tell everyone else a good bye, a good job, saying I had errands to finish at home so I had to go immediately. Yamada disappeared before I go, going on about a hectic schedule. He winks at me before he leaves, and I know that I’m the only thing on that hectic schedule of his. God, he makes me go crazy. 

I took my own car to the shoot, saying I wanted to drive home after, so I refused van pick-ups and manager assistance. I grip my steering wheel all too right, the white of my knuckles getting even whiter. Closer and closer. A little bit more, Nakajima. Your apartment’s near, don’t worry about it, control your goddamn urges, don’t run over anyone. I lightly press on the gas pedal more, preventing myself from going 60. Control, control. Best things come to those who wait. And oh, am I going to make him come, alright.

The parking job I do is sloppy at best, but I find it in myself no time to care. No one’s gonna complain about it anyway. No one cares enough to.

I know the elevator isn’t going to go faster even when I repeatedly press the button, but it’s a force of habit. Someone is in my apartment already. And I want to be _in_ that someone.

Honestly, I contemplate taking the stairs, two at a time, to get there faster. But the moment I was supposed to just say fuck it and go, the elevator loudly dings, snapping me back to reality. I don’t even wait to see if anyone was going to ride along. I press my floor, and chew on my bottom lip as the elevator takes me up, up, up. Fucking _fuck_ , I can’t take any more of this waiting.

When I reach my floor, _finally_ , my keys barely cooperate as I fumble on them, struggling to open the lock to my apartment. It opens, and I take long strides to my bedroom, knowing what to expect.

Except it’s not Yamada. It’s not my boyfriend on the bed, sprawled out wearing only _too_ tight boxers, hair in a disheveled sexy mess, looking like a definite invitation.

Inoo Kei looks at me with heavy lidded eyes, biting on his bottom lip. I gulp.

“I—” I start to say, but someone cuts me off from another end of the room.

“ _Yutti_ ,” Yamada’s voice whispers, and I snap my head to the direction from where it came from. 

“Ryosuke, what’s—”

“Inoo-chan wanted to try something with us,” he catwalks towards me slowly, a smirk on his face and a dark look in his eyes. “And I’ve wanted to try this for _so_ long.”

Does he mean—?

“Wait, I—”

“It’s okay with me, if it’s okay with you,” he stops in front of me, wraps his arms around my neck as Inoo stares at us with a look of lust from the bed. Yamada tiptoes to whisper in my ear.

“ _I wanna see you fuck him_ ,”

A shiver runs down my spine and, _fuck_ , I can’t believe this is actually happening and that he’s okay with this because I’ve wanted to try this, to experiment with this type of us, for so _so_ long too. And he’s the one _initiating_.

“Ryosuke, are you sure? Because, I just… I don’t know,” I ask, making sure he was 100% with this. I don’t want any regrets after. “It’s not that I don’t want it. Believe me, I wanna try it too. But I also want to make sure you’re okay.”

He smiles at me genuinely, and I know we’re gonna fine, then. I’m assured that it won’t cause a rift between us.

“I’m sure. 100% sure. Inoo knows what the boundaries are, too. So…” he bites on his bottom lip again and _fuck_ , I just can’t believe I have him. I can’t fucking believe it.

“Okay,” I whisper, eyeing Inoo, who still remains to be quiet.

“It’s okay, Yutti,” Yamada pulls me towards the bed, stepping out of the way to make sure I get to where he wants me. “I want this, too.”

His voice is like velvet and I am hypnotized all over again. “I’m going to give you instructions, okay?” he says, and I swear every time he talks I feel this tingling sensation _all over_. “You better follow all of them or there _will_ be consequences.”

Yamada pushes me to hover over Inoo, who still has a deep look in his eyes. Then he sits on a chair at the side of the room, watching us. “Kiss him all over, Yutti. Avoid the lips.”

 _Fuck it_ , he says the words with that voice of his and I do nothing, have no choice really, but to follow. And I want to, too. Yamada alone was a weakness. But combine him with Inoo? I’ll go crazy.

So I kiss Inoo all over. Start nibbling on his ear, then lowering my lips to his jaw, his neck, his collarbones. Inoo moans every time I dart my tongue out to lick at his heated skin. 

“Inoo-chan, you’re allowed to touch,” Yamada instructs, and it’s the only time Inoo actually moves his hands to grip me. He wraps his arms around my neck and fist my hair, tangling those long, languid, fingers of his through my jet-black tresses and it’s such a fucking good feeling.

“ _Fuck_ ,” I couldn’t help but curse, aggressively tightening my hold around his waist. I grab at his side, feeling his sharp hip bone, and I hear him moan again, louder and longer. “You like that?” I ask with a smirk. He nods vigorously.

“Good,” it’s Yamada who answers for me, and I can’t fucking believe how lucky I got to be in this situation right now.

I continue kissing downwards to Inoo’s torso, then each of his thighs. His breathing gets faster the closer I get to where he wants me, and where I want to make him weak. “Take off his boxers,” Yamada says from his end of the room. And I see from my peripheral vision that he’s sat down and started touching himself through his own boxers, but just caresses here and there. Nothing too much, yet. But it turns me on all the same, that he’s getting off at watching me be like this to someone else. Maybe he imagines that this is what he must look like, when we do this. I want to tell him he looks even better.

Slowly, I discard Inoo’s too tight boxers, him hitching a breath when the cold air hits. He has a size on him, that’s for sure, although not as thick as Yamada’s cock. Not as thick and not as long as mine, definitely. But that doesn’t matter. What I’ll be doing to him? That’s what matters.

Except, Yamada surprises me, again. “Kneel, Yutti,” which doesn’t equate to me giving Inoo the messiest head I ever could give. But I follow, anyway. I want my reward when this is over, after all. 

I kneel on the bed, and Yamada gets up from he’s seated, wraps his arms around my neck, standing behind me while he keeps whispering into my ear. “Inoo-chan?” he says while he nibbles on my earlobe.

“Yes?” Inoo responds, a certain thickness to his voice.

“Blow him for me?” _Fuck, fuck, fuck,_ I am losing my mind. Yamada instructs Inoo to open his mouth wide, put out his tongue, and not break eye contact. Inoo gets on his hands and knees and does just that.

Yamada palms me through my boxers and I groan out loud, deprived of pleasure. He gets me out of my clothes in an instant, until I’m kneeling in front of Inoo Kei bare naked with my cock standing up proudly, hard and ready. I swear it may just be me, but I thought I saw Inoo gulp.

“He’s…” he starts to say to Yamada, who snakes his arms around me from behind, grabbing hold of the base of my cock. I groan again when he squeezes tight.

“Big?” Yamada says, and I can almost hear the mischievous smirk in his voice. “I _know_.”

“You lucky bitch,”

“You get to have him tonight, don’t worry,”

Inoo gulps again. “I don’t even think he’s gonna… fit.”

And it’s flattering that they’re talking about how big and thick my cock is in front of me. A stroke to my ego, definitely. But I’m also very hard and very horny and want this to just happen already.

“Are we gonna do some more talking or is this gonna happen?”

Yamada laughs from behind me, but I can hear the sinister tone to it. “Patience, Yutti.”

To hell with patience.

“Make sure Inoo-chan knows how good you taste, okay?” goddammit that voice of his will end me one day.

Inoo opens his mouth wide again, and Yamada directs my cock into Inoo’s mouth, warm and pink puckered lips enveloping me. He swirls his tongue around expertly around the head, and I stop myself from immediately cumming because I want more, I want to prolong this, I want this to last.

“That’s it,” Yamada wraps his fingers around the rest of my cock, where Inoo’s mouth can’t reach, and times his pumps with the older member’s bobs. “Take him all in, Inoo-chan. Every last inch.”

I grip Inoo’s soft hair, guiding him as he bobs his head, my cock going in and out of his mouth, him not breaking eye contact at all. I thrust a little, the slightest bit, and I’m extremely impressed he doesn’t choke on my size, even when it reaches the edge of his throat. He takes me deeper and deeper, Yamada’s tight grip pushing me more inside, until Inoo’s deepthroating me and when I’m all the way in, he moans around my cock and I fist his hair to prevent myself from cumming.

“ _Christ_ ,” I curse, Yamada kissing my shoulder. “Jesus _fuck_.” 

He does it again and I pull on his hair tighter, pulling him away slightly. “Fuck, wait.”

Yamada kisses my neck. “Mmm,” he darts his tongue out, grazing his teeth across my jaw, “Enjoying yourself, Yutti?”

If I enjoy myself a little too much, this is going to end as quickly as it started.

“Release him,” Yamada commands Inoo, who releases my cock with a loud and dirty pop, licking at his thick luscious lips after.

“Jesus Christ,” 

Yamada forces me to turn my head, plants a dirty and vigorous kiss on my lips and I pull him closer, wanting to gain control of the situation. Because I always have control. I always call the shots. Except this time, I can’t seem to one-up him. He has complete command of the room, and I’m putty in his hands. And I’m not even complaining.

“I want you,” he says in between rushed kisses. “To _fuck_ him,” and again. “While he fucks _me_.”

I nearly lose all forms of control, lust completely taking over me as I hear what he wants. What he _actually_ wants out of this. What we both want so badly. 

I am so fucking glad Inoo agreed to this.

“Fuck, _yes_ , fuck, anything that has to do with that,”

Yamada smirks again. “Turn around, Inoo-chan.”

Inoo’s breathing has turned labored, I notice. And he bites down on his bottom lip hard before turning around, on his hands and knees again, in front of me. He has a cute ass, skin smooth to touch, milky white. He looks so ready to be fucked.

Yamada glides his hands towards my cock again, grabbing it, giving it a firm squeeze and a few pumps before whispering in my ear. “ _You know what to do_.”

I grab hold of Inoo’s hips, kiss the skin on his lower back, letting myself explore him and taste him. Spreading his ass cheeks wide, I licked my lips before diving down to taste the skin of his pink puckered hole, so pretty and so ready. He moaned out loud then, a whimper almost, begging to get more.

“ _Fuck yes_ ,” he curses, and I work my tongue in his hole. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , right there, _Yuto_.”

His voice pitches up, making me harder and harder by the second. I feel Yamada touching himself behind me, before he rounds the bed and kneels in front of Inoo, holding out his cock.

“Inoo-chan,” is the only thing he says, and Inoo is instantly grabbing him by the cock, taking him in his mouth. Fuck, does it do things to me.

I lift a finger to Inoo’s hole, pressing around, teasing, making him moan louder and longer and beg for more and it’s such a gratifying feeling. That I have this much effect on a person. “Yuto, _please_ ,” he begs, talking around Yamada’s cock, and it fuels me even more.

Slowly, I insert one finger, circle it around while Inoo moans. Then two, when he got used to the intrusion. Three when he begged for even more, spreading them wide while he moans around Yamada’s cock, who moans when Inoo does so. I do all of this. I cause all of this. It’s a fucking amazing feeling.

Yamada pulls away from Inoo’s mouth, just watching us then, enamored by look of me eating someone else out. I see the dark look of lust in his eyes and I wanted that. I like that he’s enjoying this too, and not just me. That he wants this.

When I know Inoo’s fully stretched and ready, or enough at least, I lift myself, grab my cock, and line it up to his entrance. “Inoo-chan, I—”

“Yes, _please_ , I feel so empty Yuto, I need it, I want it. Inside, please,”

Yamada whispers again. “ _Fuck him, Yutti_ ,” he touches his own cock, getting harder, “I want to see you _fuck him_.”

I drown in lust completely, grabbing my cock and slowly enter Inoo’s entrance, the older member’s breath hitching at the feel of my head entering him.

“Holy _s-shit_ ,” he chokes on his words. “You’re— _fuck_ ,” I see him grip the bed sheets underneath us, knuckles so white. “ _So fucking huge_.”

It may be that, but it may also be the fact that Inoo’s super tight. Just barely an inch in, and I’m not sure if Inoo is getting enough lately, but he’s tight, way tighter than Yamada, like he hasn’t been recently fucked and it’s obvious. “ _Fucking shit_ , you’re fucking _tight_.”

I try to push more in, little by little, to make sure I don’t cum too fast and that he adjusts to my size, despite me thinking the prepping earlier was already enough. Inoo moans and moans and they get louder the more I push in and in and it’s...different. A good different. I see Yamada watching us from the other end of the bed, eyes swimming with lust, almost like he’s part of the connection. He bites on his bottom lip, seemingly impatient.

“Inoo, _Jesus Christ_ ,” I groan, my cock enveloped in his too tight heat. “Do you not get fucked because— _fuck_.”

He doesn’t respond. Only moans again, back arching.

When I know he can take my cock, I try pulling back slowly, then pushing back in all the way. Inoo hisses with pain and pleasure and begs me to do it again. And again, and again, until I’m working a steady ready rhythm of in and out of his heat, our skin slapping creating the most beautiful noise.

“ _Yutti_ ,” Yamada whispers while he swiftly pumps his own cock. “Yutti, get him on top. Please. He needs to fuck me, I need something inside, please. I want it, Yutti, _do it._ ”

And I’m reminded again just how lucky I actually, really, truthfully am.

It was all a blur from there. I grab hold of Inoo, manhandling him to turn around, carrying him across the bed so I end up sitting with my back against the bed’s headboard and Inoo’s back to me. He rises and sinks and I help lift him as he rides my cock, and Yamada moves fast to get in front of us. He sucks on my fingers, three of them, quickly getting them one by one inside of him. I almost lost my mind with everything that’s happening.

“ _Fuck_ ,” I curse loudly, Inoo on my cock and Yamada on my fingers. I’m surprised I haven’t cum yet. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” I repeat.

I curl my fingers then, and it makes Yamada moan out loud and momentarily stop from riding them. And it’s only then that I realize that I must have found his spot. He pulls out my fingers, deciding he’s been stretched enough. Then he crawls towards Inoo, lifts himself, before sinking down slowly on Inoo’s cock. They both moan loud and long and I carry them both in my arms, making sure all three of us can have equal amounts of pleasure.

Yamada reaches behind Inoo, for me, for my neck, kissing me harshly on the lips while Inoo bites down on his shoulder. They both bounce on top of me, Inoo contracting around my cock while Yamada contracts around his, and Inoo’s moans increased in volume. Begging for a release, but also begging for this to never ever end. Yamada is attacking my lips with new found vigor, our teeth clashing and our tongues tangling. I get lost in the taste of him.

I try to keep my head together, keep yourself together Yuto, you have to last long, the two of them need to cum. Cum first, you last, satisfy them, make them beg for you to make them cum. You’re in charge now, they’re both in your hands. You call the shots.

Reaching around, I attempt and successfully grab Yamada’s cock, digging my nails on flesh of his ass, full and stretched from Inoo’s cock. He moves in a circular motion, trying a new angle, hoping to find that one particular—

“Holy _fuck_ ,” he grabs hold of my arm, a death grip on my bicep, and I _know_ he’s found what he’s looking for.

It’s funny because, even with Inoo between us, even with Inoo feeling completely different inside, I feel like I’m still fucking Yamada somehow. Like I was the one making him whimper and moan and beg now, as he repeats like a prayer, “Right there, don’t stop, more, please, it feels so good.”

Inoo joins the chorus of pleasure, my groans and Yamada’s whimpers, with high pitched moans of his own, and I love that he sounds completely different too. Because I’m aware of the fact that they’re two of them, and they’re both taking pleasure from me. Not directly, but all the same. I time my hands on Yamada’s cock, to my cock in Inoo’s entrance, and increase my pace. Harder, faster, unforgiving, unrelenting. Determined to be last to cum.

“ _Y-Yutti, I—_ fuck, fuck—I’m _close_ ,” yes, yes I want this. Yamada talks again, “Inoo-c-chan, with me, _please_.” Inoo nods quickly, and I feel him contract around me. He’s close, too. Closer than Yamada, I think.

I forget about everything, then.

I keep going, harder and faster than possible. They reach for me, and I make sure they get the pleasure they both deserve and want and need.

“ _Y-Yuto-kun_ ,”

“ _Yutti_ ,”

They beg me in unison. I know what to do.

I don’t stop, keep my pace, and stare at them both, whispering, “ _Cum for me_.”

They must reach a mutual climax, both screaming my name out loud that my neighbors will probably complain the next day. Shaking, trembling, they hold onto me tight, Inoo reaching behind him and Yamada reaching forward. And I power through it, despite my thrusts becoming staggered because I’m about to reach my own release and both of them are still on their highs. A thrust, two, three, and I let go, spilling inside Inoo, milking his orgasm, and he does the same to Yamada and we all join together in a chorus of pleasure, voices laced with the extremities of lust.

I don’t know how long it lasts, the high, having trouble keeping up. But it lasts long, and I fuck Inoo through it, him fucking Yamada, as we try to prolong it as much as possible. Goddamn.

They crash on each other when we come down, and eventually lean on my body, me holding both their weights. “ _Fuck_ ,” I pant, trying to calm myself still.

They’re both speechless on top of me, and I pride myself in that. The full moon glows bright outside, a stroke of midnight. We don’t want to move, but know we eventually have to.

But not yet.

“Yuto-kun,” Inoo says, out of breath.

“Yutti,” Yamada whispers, trying to catch air into his lungs.

I smirk. We don't want to move.

Not just yet.


End file.
